


Handled

by HoloXam



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Basically inspired by that Cordelia poster... you know the one, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, Mild Sexual Content, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam
Summary: Cel is not particularly strong, but Oscar is weak and pliant under their touch.
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Handled

Cel is not particularly strong, but Oscar is weak and pliant under their touch. They grab his wrists and pin them against the wall over his head, pressing closer against his backside. 

Their breath is warm against the back of his neck, and, at this point, the only things keeping him on his feet are their grip on his wrists and the knee they gently wedge in between his thighs. 

"You like that," they whisper, lips hot and uncannily soft against his ear. "Now, how about this?" 

They bite his neck. Oscar whimpers. 

“Oh, I see,” Cel says. “Very good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And thanks to Kadet for the extra eyes :) <3


End file.
